Always Watching
by serenadesirene
Summary: [ONESHOT] Angsty. Tristan is sort of [cucu clock noises] and Serenity is sort of depressed after the last death of her boyfriend. Just go read it because I'm not good at explaining it... Rating [K plus] because of death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh

Always Watching

Serenity stirred in her peaceful slumber, like she was having a bad dream.

"She always slept like that, every night she slept like that. I would know, I watch her, I watch her every night, right through her window." A tall, some-what-handsome man named Tristan mumbled to himself. He continued on.

"She never knew I was there, but I was there, always watching her. I would always stare in class, during lunch, trying to imagine what it would be like to be with her.

"Do you remember Kotoro, my sweet?" Tristan whispered to her slumbering body "Do you remember the, unfortunate, accident he was in?

"Do you remember all of the other boyfriends of yours who died? How you thought you were cursed? How you shut yourself off from love and friendship? My dear, dear, Serenity, do you remember?

"Oh how I am sure you do remember. All of the tears that soaked your pillow, the pillow you now fitfully rest your head upon, all 14,836 of those tears. I am sure you do remember. But what you don't know, is that they were no accidents, my dear, they were all me!"

Tristan silently kissed the window; he stroked the window, whimpering like a dog wanting to go home.

"Oh how I wish you could see how much I care for you. I care for you more than that dolt you said you loved. What was his name? Oh yes, Kaiba." Tristan spat the word as if it were a curse "His "accident" was one of my better ideas. My plan will come into action soon. Each of your boyfriends died on your two month anniversary. You'll see that you love me…soon enough."

Tristan pondered for a moment and smiled as if reliving happy memories. "I remember that day. When you swore off love forever. Swore you would die alone, so you didn't hurt anyone else. I remember perfectly.

"It was very bright out. Cloudless. You were sweating in the black dress you were wearing. It was Kaiba's funeral. You had stayed late. About four hours later than from when the rest of the mourners had left. I was still there. I was mourning. Not for him…but for you. I was mourning that I had to hurt you so much to take away my sorrow. You clutched his gravestone and cried. I wanted to comfort you, but you wouldn't get close to anyone. I guess that's what happens when you lose someone you actually loved." He laughed, despising, and seriously doubting, the thought that anyone could love Kaiba.

He took out his latest love letter for Serenity, taped it to her window, and started home.

"You're mine Serenity, whether you realize it or not, you're mine forever, I will always love you, and in time, you will realize your feelings for me and we will live happily ever after. Just you and me Serenity, you'll see. You'll see my sweet, you'll see."

A few hours later Serenity woke from her fitful slumber and looked at the window. Ever since Seto's death there had been a love letter every night for her.

It read:

_My dear Serenity,_

_Although you might have given up on love._

_I have not yet given up on you._

_Or my love for you._

_I can not stand to see you in the pain I have given you,_

_so I give these words to comfort you._

_**I am always watching.**_

Whether this was supposed to comfort her or not she wasn't sure. In reality it seriously creeped her out.

What did it mean by '_the pain I have given you'_ was this…stalker… responsible for Seto's death?

She wasn't sure. She lied back down on her bed, filled with new nightmares. She couldn't focus on anything but those last words…

…_I am always watching…_

**Authors Note**

Yeah I know it probably wasn't very good. I had written it a long time ago but with OC's and I thought I could make it into a one-shot. Tristan's character is based off of how he was in Once Upon A Dream after he found out about Serenity and Seto. You know…sort of insane and definitely stalker-ish.

Well If you like it or don't like it review anyways. I am much better at chapters than one-shots, and I know it. Speaking of. Read the fic I'm working on with voices-in-my-head0304, Scales of Destiny. And if you haven't read it yet, read my SxS story Once Upon a Dream.

Review please!

I love you guys.

Tschuss!


End file.
